Smile
by Sal'sbabydaddylovesRammy
Summary: Mary-Anne just keeps getting hit after hit of bad news, and her best friend Stanley desperately wants to knows what's going on so he can help her out. But can Stanley figure out the root of her problems?


As I sit with my head in my hands, I think back to the events that brought me here.

My new 'friends' saying they didn't want to be seen with me because I had last months hair, moving to a horrible new house in the countryside, leaving my beautiful old one behind and not fitting in and becoming an outcast at my new school. But the last one definitely takes the cake. My parents telling me they're getting a divorce. I'll never forget what they said to me…

'_We were sitting at the dinner table and everything was unusually quiet. I was too shocked to say anything. My mother cleared her throat. "Mary-Anne honey, we think it's the right thing to do. You'll see us both often enough, and if you really think about it, it'll be like nothing's changed…"'_

My mum was still talking but she sounded far away and I couldn't understand what she was saying. I felt numb.

'_Is this how I'm supposed to feel?'_ I had thought. I'd always imagined that under the circumstances I'd either cry hysterically or fly into a rage, and state that I never wanted to see either of them ever again. But I had felt nothing. So I ran.

So here I am, Mary-Anne Stevens. The brightest and most intelligent girl of my 14 years (Or so my old teachers say), and I pick the most obvious place to escape to. My old house. I have to move fast if I don't want my parents to find me. I quickly make my way to the nearest pay phone – lucky there's one on the corner of my block – and dig inside my pockets until I find the right amount of money, and with shaking hands I slot the money in. I dial a number I know off by heart. Stanley Withers. My best friend. The kindest and most understanding guy in the world (in my opinion). So you can imagine my relief when Stanley picks up the phone.

"Hellooo?"

"Hi, it's me." I say in a voice that I don't recognize as my own.

"Mary-Anne? Is that seriously you? Wait...Is every-thing okay?" His voice is suddenly anxious.

"Not now, later. Listen...do you think it would be okay if I stayed at your house for a little while?"

"Of course!" He exclaims somehow managing to sound both confused and hurt at the same time. "We'll come pick you up."

"No, I'll walk"

He starts to protest but the phone goes dead.

I'm out of money. It's getting dark. And it's starting to rain. _'That's just great, really, perfect.'_ I think bitterly as I get out of the phone booth and start walking to Stanley's.

When I first enter the Withers household, I am bombarded with questions from my hosts. With Stanley's help I escape the interrogation, only to be dragged into his room.

"OK Mary-Anne" he says. "What's going on?"

I open my mouth to tell him everything, when all the tears pour out. I try to stop myself, because I can barely breathe. But my tears are like a tidal wave and they just keep coming. Stanley, who is slightly shocked by my sudden outburst, hugs me tight.

"It'll all be okay Mary-Anne." He whispers reassuringly into my ear. "Whatever it is, I promise it will work out."

I want _so_ badly to believe him.

A little while later and the tears haven't slowed down. It eventually gets so bad that Stanley's mum, Julia has to get involved. Gently as possible, she takes my hand and guides me into the bathroom where she dries my eyes with an unsuccessful result, and dresses me in Stanley's sister Chrissie's pyjamas, which are huge on me. Again I am led into Stanley's room, and I climb into the bed that is always there for me. Already I feel calmer. Stanley walks in and looks at me as if to say 'Are you okay?' and I shrug. He lies down on the bed opposite mine and smiles at me. A few minutes later I hear whispers out in the hall and I catch the end of a conversation.

"...wrong with her," I hear Julia's voice and realize she must be talking about me. "maybe we should call her parents."

I'm out of bed in a flash. And before I know what I'm doing, I'm in the hallway begging Mr. And Mrs. Withers not to call my parents.

"Please don't call them." I sob.

I know that Stanley is right behind me and that he's just as shocked as his parents are.

"Mary-Anne sweet heart...I thought you were asleep." says Julia.

I shake my head. Julia is just trying to distract me. "Promise you won't call them."

"Okay I won't." She raises her hands to emphasize.

I sigh, suddenly I feel exhausted. I shuffle back into the bedroom, leaving Stanley gaping after me.

* * *

The next day Stanley and I decide to go to the park, in an attempt to escape Julia's sympathetic glances. My mother had called this morning. And told Julia the whole story, or so I presume.

So here we are, sitting on the swings, not even talking. The silence makes me feel strong.

"My parents are getting divorced."I start.

Stanley says nothing.

"I'm a total freak at my new school and my new friends are being really bitchy."

Still nothing.

"Say something!" I yell.

He sighs and turns to look at me. There is sadness in his eyes.

"Mary-Anne, why didn't you tell me this sooner? We could've talked it out."

"I'm sorry." I manage to say.

"Don't apologize. We're going to sit here, and you're going to tell me what's been happening lately. No matter how long it takes."

So for what seemed like hours, I told Stanley everything. I talked and talked about what I'd thought and felt at that time. And all the while Stanley just sat there listening intently and, on occasion, nodding.

When I finally stop talking my throat is dry and it hurts. But above all else, I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off of me and I can finally breathe again.

Stanley smiles at me. "Come on."

I'm confused. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

I have never in my life hated Stanley. But right now I'm pretty close to it. I'm standing in front of the door to my house. Seething, I turn and glare at him.

"Oh come on! Don't you think it's time you made amends?"

I exhale loudly. I know he's right. '_How Irritating'. _I think.

I knock.

My father answers the door. I'm stunned. He looks as though he's aged ten years since I ran away. His eyes widen when he sees me.

"Hi Dad." I stutter.

His eyes fill with tears and he hugs me so hard that it crushes the air out of my lungs. I feel something wet on my cheek, and I realize that I'm crying too. He doesn't let go, so I pull out of the embrace first.

"Dad I'm sorry I ran away. I'll never do it again." My voice breaks on the last word, and my dad enfolds me in his arms again. I never want to let go.

It's been a few days since I came back. Things have calmed down, and surprisingly, I haven't been punished. My parents are still getting divorced (that must have something to do with it) but I have Stanley to talk to, so I'm covered.

This afternoon Stanley and I are sitting under a tree in my backyard. Everything is peaceful.

"Guess what?" Stanley says suddenly breaking the silence.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm moving to your school."

I stare at him. Open mouthed, too surprised to say anything.

Stanley smiles widely.

And for the first time in weeks, I smile back.


End file.
